The Fandom Sisters
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: Welcome to Fandom School :D My friends and I will teach you and loner, Jerome, our fandoms and life. You'll learn about Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Doctor Who, Hetalia, Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Pokemon, Supernatural, One Direction, and more :D


It all started with a boy named Jerome who doesn't know where he belongs in school. He's very quiet, but not smart enough for the nerds, not strong enough for the jocks, not mean enough for the bullies, and Jerome even tried getting in with the popular girls. He didn't look popular enough, so(thank goodness)he's not in the popular girls group. Anyway, Jerome was frustrated on where to go...until the Fandom Sisters showed up!

First

*sigh*Another day a school equals another day of not belonging anywhere. I grab my binder and science book from my locker. I passed the janitor's closet as a I heard a boom! I looked at the janitor's closet. Silent. I started walking to my next class again, but the janitor's closet boomed again. I wonder if the janitor is okay...so I go inside and see a pink, swirling portal. My black hair was going crazy because of the wind and energy that this portal was producing. I didn't know whether to jump in or not. I decided to, indeed, jump into the portal because the bell rang and I didn't want to show up embarrassed and yolo.

Sara

I got up from the ground and heard a violin. The violin was playing, what sounded like, irish music. I followed the amazing music as I saw a girl, no more than my age, playing the violin perfectly. She had brown hair with rainbows on the end, glasses, braces, a few scars on her face, and wore a shirt that had a triangle with a line and circle in it. I've never seen a girl like this before. I thought she was a nerd, but then I saw her shirt. Is that a nerd code or something?

"Oh, hello, ;you're late for class." The girl said while she stopped playing the violin. What?

"Uh...what class?"

"The Harry Potter class, of course."

"Huh? What's Harry Potter?"

"Exactly;no one at your stickin' school knows about Hogwarts, school of magic. That's why you'll be the first student attending Hogwarts and the first person in your school to know the name Harry Potter." ?

"*sigh*'Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light.' ~Albus Dumbledore." What is this girl talking about?! The girl said her name was Sara. She said she is a huge fan of Harry Potter;a famous book and movie series. Hmm...sounds interesting. When Sara introduced me to Harry Potter, she gave me something that said 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. The first Harry Potter book.

"When you finish the book, come see me and I'll give you the movie to this. Then I'll give you book two and so on. You're going to stay here and read and watch until you can pass this Harry Potter quiz." It took about a week, but I did it. I read and watched and read and watched...and it was magical. 'I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me.' ~Harry Potter. I would have to say Harry Potter is my favorite character. How did nobody in my school know about Harry Potter. Also, Sara's shirt isn't a code, it's the Deathly Hallow sign!

"Okay, you're quiz is going to be quotes, so I know if you read and watched the actually movies and books. I'm going to say a quote, and you have to say who said the quote. 'We all could have been killed...or worse, expelled.'"

"Hermione Granger."

"Good, and you should say their last name too." At first, I agreed with Ron. I thought she was a spoiled brat. But, after I finished the series, I found out that Hermione is a brave hero who just wants to protect and help the people she loves,

"'Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am.'"

"Luna Lovegood."

"My favorite character in the Harry Potter series." Sara said with a smile. Luna does seems insane, but at the same time, she's very wise. Just saying that reminds me of Dumbledore a bit.

"'No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood.'"

"Ugh, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, if you don't like Draco as much as I do, then follow me." Sara got up and showed me to a computer. She showed me three Harry Potter related videos. All of them were great. She showed me Harry Potter Puppet Pals, Harry Potter in 99 seconds(Paint is really good), and How Harry Potter Should of Ended. They were all funny and I actually got them. If Sara didn't show me Harry Potter, I would've never get these videos…what is this rush of energy I feel towards the Harry Potter series?

"That, Jerome, is you fanboying."

"How did you read my mind?"

"My sisters and I were waiting for you. We're going to teach you fandoms. You don't belong anywhere...until now. In fact...you should visit the next sister. Good bye, Jerome. I hope you learn more fandoms from my sisters."

"What, I'm leaving already?! But I don't want to leave Harry Potter!"

"I know, but soon you'll feel that way to all fandoms. Also, remember, it's the flippin' inside that counts, not the flippin' outside."

"Okay…" I was going to blink, but when I opened my eyes, Sara was gone and it looked like I was in a completely different land.

Larissa

The land was dark and messed up. I then saw a girl with longish blackish hair, glasses, and wore a dark cape, with dark cloths, and dark everything.

"Meow!" The girl cried.

"Uh...are you part cat?"

"No, I just like saying meow. My name is Larissa. I am a Fandom Sister. I will be teaching you the fandom of Hetalia."

"What's Hetalia?" Larissa slapped me in the face and said

"Come, I will show you." Ow, that hurt. Then, out of nowhere, I said

"What's up with this place?!"

"It's like my soul." Okay...well, Larissa made me sit in a chair that's in front of a projector. Whenever Larissa pushed this button, a picture would appear.

"This is Italy. He's one of my favorite characters in Hetalia. He's sort of the main character and-oh I can just show you episodes." Italy looked like a very joyful character with light brown hair and a curl.

"This curl is VERY important. You'll need to know how to draw this curl." Okay...SOMEBODY likes Italy a little too much. Maybe Larissa should just move there if she loves Italy THAT much. Larissa slapped me in the face again and said

"My home is with my sisters...and maybe the underworld." Larissa then showed me to her laptop, where she actually had games I knew about. Surgeon Simulator, Ib, Mad Father, Facade, and a lot more.

"Yes, everybody's jealous of my games." Larissa said. Man, Larissa really likes to read my mind. Larissa slapped me again. Anyway, I watched seasons of Hetalia and they were amazing just like Harry Potter. My favorite would have to be Japan. After my loneliness and quietness after all my life, I can really relate to Japan. "I just want to see the twisted look your face when you're begging for mercy." ~Russia

"Okay, quiz time. Who are in the axis powers?"

"Basically it's Germany, Japan, and Italy."

"Allies?"

"China, France, America, England, Russia, and Canada."

"Okay, say something Italy would say."

"Pasta! :D"

"Your favorite ship."

"Austria and Hungary." You can ship any country in Hetalia, but there's some popular ships, and when I ship any country, it means it's YOUR opinion.

"Huh...okay. Favorite chibi?"

"Italy!" And for the first time, Larissa didn't slap me. She hugged me.

"You're the first person besides my sisters who think Italy is the best chibi. You pass. Congrats, you're now a fanboy on Hetalia;and if you want to know more, just look up Hetalia." Larissa wrote Hetalia down as I put the little piece of paper in my pocket.

"Thanks for teaching me fandoms. This is actually fun." Larissa smiled(first time I saw her smile)and said

"One last thing." She gave me an ipod and I listened to Hetalia and 80s music. Larissa and I sung out loud the Hetalia music, but for the 80s music...I don't know why she made me listen to that music. I had to listen to Rick Roll, Soft Cell, Micheal Jackson, and others. I got to admit, they were all catchy. After all that music, Larissa poked me and whispered into my ear

"Assassin." What could that mean? Oh well, I blinked and I was in the next world.

Marina

The ground was red to yellow to green to-the ground changed every second. The sky is changing too. I wonder what this sister is like. I actually found a girl five minutes later. She had long brown hair with blue highlights and an awesome side bang. She wore a black cape and this sister actually didn't have glasses. Plus, the girl had a weird shaped pipe in her mouth, though no smoke was coming out of the pipe.

"Welcome to Fantasyland, Jerome."

"Fantasyland? Is that why the sky and ground change color?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I'm not in reality." When you think of this sentence, you would think the girl is freaking out, but she's not. She's saying this as if she's used to not being in reality. Changing the subject, I asked

"Why isn't your pipe not having any smoke come out?"

"This is a fake pipe. Now, I know why you're here."

"Everybody so far knows why I'm here."

"Do YOU know why you're here."

"To learn about fandoms and become a fanboy."

"That, and life isn't just about fandoms. Yes, a fangirl saying that is shocking, but my sisters and I know that fandoms aren't YOUR life. That's why we'll be teaching some life lessons."

"How do you know about life? You and your sisters have lived here for who knows how long."

"Fandoms have caught us life...it's complicated. You won't get it yet...anyway, let's get started. First of all, my name is Batman. No, actually, it's Marina." Marina and I walked across the changing ground as Marina asked

"What do you notice about the ground and sky?"

"They change." Marina nodded as she showed me a phone,

"It's a phone."

"Yes. Who's on your contacts?" Oh my gosh! Sara, Larissa, and Marina was all on my contacts,

"This is to know that you're not alone. If you can't find any fangirls or fanboys to be friends with, then give us a call. 'Earth can be a hard place, but these humans they can get better. They're just doing the best they can.'" I looked confused,

"Let's teach you Supernatural." Marina showed me to a TV as we watched seasons of Supernatural. "Do it right with a smile or don't do it at all." Dean is my favorite. I feeling that I have a connection with him.

"Okay, I'm ready for my quiz."

"You don't have a quiz."

"What?" Finally!

"I want to teach my students life. Your phone teaches you that you're not alone. The ground and sky changes because the sky and ground want to be us. We change;and sometimes changing isn't a nightmare. Sometimes it is, but if you're having fun with your change, then you'll learn changing is fun. Have you have fun with my sisters and I so far?" I smiled and nodded. Marina smiled back.

"'If we go down, we go down swinging.' ~Dean" Marina smiled even more as she gave me her non-smoking pipe.

"The more fandoms, the better." I smiled and said

"Thank you...Batman." Marina smiled as she grabbed her cape and whooshed it in front of her. When gravity forced the cape back down, Marina was gone. ;) This is really fun. I'm learning a lot from my senseis. From my professors. From my demon hunter teachers.

Kalise

This land looks like the cutest land out of them all...and it sort of made me sick. There were bears and bunnies everywhere. Plus, there were One Direction posters everywhere. Ugh, who is this person?! Then, out of nowhere, a girl slapped me.

"One Direction is the greatest band in the world, just to let you know!" She yelled. The girl had short brown hair, wore a blue headband with a 1D logo on it;and she wore a dress that said "Derp".

"Am I in the underworld?" I asked jokingly. The girl slapped me and said

"You are the worse student I ever had! Didn't my sisters teach you anything?!*sigh*Let's get started. You act like a jerk. Acting like a jerk is bad. If the world is acting like a jerk to you, that doesn't mean you should act like a jerk to them."

"Is that a quote?"

"No. This is just what I teach. By the way, my name is Kalise." Kalise showed me to a box of pocky,

"I want you to do the silliest possible thing with these pocky."

"Pfft, that's it?" I got two pocky and stuck them up my top lip. I looked like a vampire sort of.

"Okay, you could do better. But, that's pretty good." Kalise took a pocky and balanced it on her nose. Surprisingly, it stayed there.

"That's cooler than silly."

"Well, let's do the One Direction challenge." I should've kept my mouth shut. Well, Kalise took me to a bowl of oreos. Kalise put an oreo on my forehead and said

"You must try to get this oreo into your mouth without using your hands." At first, I thought this was going to be easy, but after failing 50 times, I found out that this challenge was hard. Although, Kalise and I had some laughs.

"*laughs* "Good, you learned how to be silly and to laugh. High five!" Kalise high fived me. That felt better than a slap. Next, Kalise showed me to a piece of paper.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Kalise handed me a pencil as she said

"Draw." I didn't know what to draw. Until, I started thinking of all the adventures I had with Sara, Larissa, and Marina. So, I tried my best and drew Sara with Harry Potter brofisting her, Larissa with chibi Italy on her shoulder, and Marina and Dean having weapons, killing demons. When I was done, I looked at Kalise and saw she made a drawing too. She drew an amazing heart made of roses. The rose heart was way better than my picture.

"Holy cow! That's incredible! How'd you do that?!" The rose heart was so good that I said that out loud.

"I used my imagination...and my love for One Direction." I actually smiled instead of going ugh,

"Alright, one more lesson." Kalise took me to, what looked like, a movie theater. Kalise sat me down at a seat and the movie played. The movie was about Kalise crushing on a guy named Andrew. But, after many times of Kalise asking Andrew out and failing, Kalise was miserable. All her sisters tried to help her, but nothing worked. Until, one day, her friend Isaac asked Kalise out. Kalise's frown turned upside down and she said yes. After that day, Kalise was one of the happiest Fandom Sisters. Kalise took me out of the movie theater as I asked

"Was that all real?" Kalise's happy smile turned into :/ and she said

"That's reality for ya. You can't escape reality;and if reality is super bad, then come to me. I got this. One direction taught me all I know." I smiled and realized that fandoms could be anything...even if it's a terrible fanbase to be a part of. But, people have opinions. My opinion is one direction is meh and Kalise's opinion is one direction is the world.

"One more thing before you leave, Jerome. I think you are more like a hardcore boy. You'll dare to do anything." I smiled as I blinked and went to the next world.

Gillian

The land was frozen. A white, snowy land. The person who lives here must love winter. Well, out of nowhere, a girl fell in front of me. She wore a helmet with a snowflake on it and she snowboarded in front of me! Inches away and I would've died!

"Who are you?! You nearly killed me!" I said as I brushed off the snow that was all over me. The girl took her helmet off. She has long brown hair with a highlight that's white. Her skin was pale, but she looked happy. The girl got a water bottle out and squirted water all over me.

"My name is Gillian, jerk. I could've died from landing on you!" Angry, I blinked. I wanted to get away from this nightmare. But...nothing happened.

"Why can't I leave this place?!"

"Because I haven't taught you what life and fandoms are."

"Well, what's your fandom?" I asked shakily. Water and coldness do NOT mix.

"Frozen."

"Fr-wha? H-How can f-frozen be a f-fandom? Am I going to be f-frozen?"

"No." Gillian splashed more water on me as she took me to a cabin. She made a fire and gave me hot chocolate.

"What was the water splashing for?!"

"Us sisters can do anything to you. We can do anything...as long as you learn. If you do something wrong, then we'll treat you wrong."

"Ugh." I mumbled. Worst sister ever so far.

"You'll see that I'm not the worst sister. I'm one of the best sisters, in fact." Confused and angry, I got closer to the fire and drank more hot chocolate.

"So, will you tell me WHAT frozen is?"

"Frozen is the best movie in the world." Confused, Gillian turned on the TV, as we watched Frozen. I was shocked in the end. Big twist! Plus, every song that came up, Gillian was singing. Plus, I had a few laughs myself from Olaf. In the end of the movie, I said

"But, this is a disney princess movie. How do I like this?" Gillian poured water on top of my head as she said

"EVERYBODY loves this movie. EVERYBODY!" and Gillian went out of the cabin with her snowboard. What was that all about? I'm confused. Gillian is supposed to teach me, not pour water on me and leave. Well, in confusion, I went outside and yelled

"What now?!"

"Tell me a quote from the movie!" I thought about it and then yelled

"SOME PEOPLE ARE WORTH MELTING FOR!"

"Who said that quote?!"

"Olaf! Olaf the amazing snowman did!" Gillian then appeared out of nowhere as she cried

"Olaf power! :D" Gillian gave me a brofist as I said

"That's it?! Wa-but-what about-"

"Well, somebody's anxious to learn. Okay, I'll teach you one more thing. But, you may not like it." As Gillian and I walked back to the cabin, I thought about Gillian. Does she have powers just like Elsa? That's why she's acting this way? I wonder…

"Okay, who do you ship in the movie?"

"Ship?"

"HansxAna or KristofxAna."

"Excuse me?"

"*sigh*Let's take Harry Potter. Do you like Ginny and Harry being together?"

"Absolutely."

"Then, that's a ship. You approve GinnyxHarry, or Hinny. Although, ships can be made by anyone and there's a lot of opinion of who should like who."

"Hmm...then KrisofxAna."

"Well, that's all I have to teach you."

"Okay, bye, jerk." Before I blinked, I saw Gillian raising a hand as if to hold something like a waiter...but...snowflakes were coming out of her hand...I KNEW IT!

Ally

Welcome to book land. The ground was books, the sky was books, everything you saw and touched was a book. This sister must love books. Well, books are better than One direction and a princess movie. I walked around on the books as I heard someone crying. I ran towards the cry and saw a girl crying. The girl has short brown hair, a headband that says I love books, a shirt that had a lightning bolt-

"Do you like Harry Potter?"

"*whips tears*Of course I like Harry Potter! Harry Potter is a book series!" The girl started crying again.

"So...why are you crying?"

"B-Because of this book*sniff*." I looked at the book. The book said The Fault in Our Stars,

"T-That book is beautiful*crys*"

"Okay, what I've learned, nobody can be sad in a fandom." The girl jerked her head. Her face turned sad into angry.

"You have no idea." The girl took me to the couch and said

"Wasn't it sad when Fred Weasley died."

"Of course it was."

"Didn't you cry."

"Well...not out loud."

"Pros have to have cons. Something so grand(fandom)needs something so sad(sad part;death;moves;doesn't remember). I cry almost everyday because I get to the sad part of the series/book. Just remember that. There's pros and cons in everything. Including humans. By the way, I'm Ally." Well, after that weird talk, Ally gave me a book that said Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif. Ally said that Percy Jackson is almost as famous as the Harry Potter series. Well, I read the Percy Jackson series and I'm stuck on the last book! I can't wait for the next book! Also, I found out that Ally has a lightning bolt on her shirt because it's a sign for Percy Jackson. Ally then gave me a quiz. I got to admit, I missed quizzes.

"Who said this? 'I was pretty much his only friend, which meant that he was my only friend.'"

"Percy Jackson." Harry Potter is my favorite character in his series, and so is Percy Jackson in his series.

"What did the Percy Jackson series teach you?"

"That...aren't you supposed to teach me?"

"Yea, but I love it when the books teach the student something."

"Well...I learned...that there's a hero in every one of us." Ally smiled and showed her perfect white teeth.

"That's what I think Percy Jackson taught me too!" Ally gave me a hug and said

"WELCOME TO THE PERCY JACKSON FANDOM!" I hugged Ally too,

"That's the thing about pain;it demands to be felt." I stopped hugging Ally and agreed with what she said. She's right. Pros and cons are in everything...even books. Well, Ally said it was time for me to leave because I learned what Ally wanted to teach me and that she's in a really good book and she wants to finish it up. So, without hesitation, I blinked.

Amanda

The world...was blank. White. Nothing. I didn't see anybody, even after 30 minutes of searching. I was worried. I checked the phone Marina gave me. Kalise, Gillian, and Ally's phone numbers were on my contacts too. I was about to call a sister as I heard

"Hey, Jerome." I looked behind me and saw a girl. She had short black hair with reddish highlights, plus her hair was covering one of her eyes. She had one of those "cool" hats that are faced backwards.

"My name is Amanda." Amanda was holding an iphone,

"Okay...you're going to learn….um, what was I saying?" Amanda asked while texting.

"What am I learning from this?"

"Oh, yolo."

"Yolo?"

" . . Live the life you want!"

"But, I don't know the life I want."

"Don't you want to be a fanboy?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then do fanboy*grunt*stuff." Amanda said while playing Temple Run.

"...Anything else, Steve Jobs?"

"Swag."

"Okay, I know what swag is and I know fanboys are NOT supposed to have swag."

"But do you want swag?"

"Eh...it would be nice to have company besides you sisters."

"Then believe you have swag. I believe anyone can have swag if they want it. Anyone can get anything they want...as long as they believe." Amanda said while actually not looking at her phone.

"Is that how you got your phone?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yea." Wow...okay…

"I want to teach you music." Amanda got out her headphones and made me listen to rock, pop, hip-hop, classical, all the music in the world. All of the music was magical. Even rock was magical. Then, Amanda showed me something called vine. It's where you watch short videos and all of them were funny. In the end, I asked

"Why is this place so...bland?"

"Bland is who I am. I would rather spend time on my phone then draw or make up a story. Don't judge. That's just who I am. That's what I like. 'Be yourself. Never change for anybody and if nobody likes you, then just ignore them and walk away.'"

"That's a good quote." I said while smiling.

"Well, that's all I have to teach you. I want to watch more vines."

"Okay...I'll leave you in peace." Amanda looked up from her phone and waved at me. I waved back as I blinked.

Erin

I opened my eyes and right off the bat, I saw an elf. A girl with curling blonde hair with some braids, elf ears, glasses, and a shirt with a blue british telephone booth. Hmm...I never thought an elf would be a sister. What, is there a unicorn too?

"No, there's no unicorn, Jerome;and I'm not an elf. I wish I was. These ears are just fake."

"Well, what are you gonna teach me, elfgirl?"

"Instruments." ?

"I play the cello jello."

"You mean the cello...right?"

"Sort of." The girl showed me a cello made completely out of jello. I was very tempted to eat the jello. The girl played the cello jello really well. She played something I didn't know, but it was good.

"That was the theme song to Doctor Who."

"Let me guess. Doctor Who is the fandom you're going to teach me."

"Bingo." The girl, who said her name is Erin, showed me episodes of Doctor Who. Bow ties are timey wimey wibbly wobbly. I also didn't have to take a quiz. Erin said that just watching Doctor Who is good enough. Well, she also showed me to a computer and typed in 'doctor who crossover'.

"Crossover?"

"You'll see what it is." Seconds later, I saw pictures of Tardis and the doctor with disney movies, Harry Potter, Sherlock(Marina's non-smoking pipe is from Sherlock!), and many more that I knew and didn't know.

"Holy cow! These are awesome!"

"I know! I looked up crossovers everyday!" Erin then typed in 'crossover fandoms' as we looked at literally a million epic crossovers. Most of the crossovers I actually got.

"Well, that's about all I should teach you...except just know that it's okay to be different. No matter what people think of the new you, different is cool;and you know that us sisters have to give you a life quote?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to tell me a life quote." Hmm...I should make a Doctor Who reference…

"'Be the flippin' doctor and fix problems! Not make them!'"

"Okay….that's a good quote...I guess. I mean, everyone makes mistakes no matter what and that's okay. Mistakes teach you...things...but, just if make a mistake, just try not to do the mistake again."

"Yeah, that's what my quote is supposed to mean."

"...Before you go...you want to be an elf?"

"Sure." Erin put on elf ears and put a long blonde wig on me. I said I didn't want to be a girl, but Erin just frowned. When she was done making me an elf, she was blushing and saying

"Oh my god...YOU LOOK LIKE LEGOLAS!" All I was doing was looking like an elf and holding a bow and arrow.

"Who's Legolas?"

"Oh, someone in a fandom, Legolas-I mean-Jerome...well, thanks for putting that costume on. I always wanted Legolas in reality...and I saw him for about a minute." I looked at the costume and said

"Well, I promised I would come back and visit you guys. I could come here again and pretend to be Legolas, whoever he is." Erin looked super happy as she hugged me.

"Thanks Jerome! Man, I haven't fangirled like this in a long time!" I waved at Erin as I blinked.

Chloe

"Pikachu!" What? I look down and see a yellow bunny thing.

"Pikachu?"

"Pika-Pika :D" The yellow bunny thing ran into a bush. I went past that bush and saw animals everywhere. Dragons flying in the sky, creatures casting magic on the ground, and a girl petting the yellow bunny thing. The girl had long blondish brownish hair, freckles, and had a happy face. I went up to the girl as she said

"Hi, I'm Chloe! :D" Chloe stuck her hand out as if I was going to shake it. I shook the small hand and said

"Hello, Chloe. So, what are you going to teach me?"

"Pfft, isn't it obvious?! Look around you!" I looked at the dragons and creatures.

"So...I'm learning fantasy."

"That's one name to call it." Chloe then took me indoors and made me watch tv show after movie after long series of How to Train a Dragon and Pokémon. I've never seen this much tv before;even with the other sisters! After all the tv, I had to blink more than fifty times and wait thirty minutes to be back in reality. But, Chloe was asking me questions and quotes right off the bat.

"WHO IS TOOTHLESS' OWNER?!"

"Eh….." I wasn't even awake, and Chloe was screaming in my ear. Then, Chloe poked me awkwardly until I was awake.

"Wh-What?"

"Who is Toothless' owner?"

"Oh...Hiccup...why is that his name?"

"I don't know but I LOVE that name! It's unique and different! Different is awesome! I wish I had…" Chloe went on and on about being different. I honestly think Chloe is very different already. Who can watch this much tv?! Chloe can. Also, after the questions on tv, Chloe handed me a series about cats that are warriors. Eh…...after reading...I actually got to go outside. The sun felt good. I even felt a wetness on my hand. It felt good.

"*giggles*Pikachu likes you a lot." I looked down at my hand. The yellow bunny(or Pikachu)was licking my hand,

"That's adorable!" Chloe's face was as happy as the sun.

"So, is that all you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah, pretty much...you, and 'Unleash your inner awesomeness!'"

"Okay...so I guess I'll go."

"You can stay for a bit longer and ride a dragon."

"Really?!" A dragon flew down as I got on it's back. Most epic ride ever! Chloe was riding a dragon that looked exactly like Toothless. Well, after the ride, I said bye to Chloe, the dragons, and Pikachu(he was cute when he said goodbye ;) ). I blinked to the next world.

Epilogue

I look around, excited to see what world is next. But...a mop and broom and dust pan are here...the room is small and there's an actual door. I go out of the room and see lockers across from me.

'No...no, I don't want to go back to reality!' I cried in my thoughts. I don't want to go away from fandoms. I love fandoms with all my heart now, thanks to the fandom sisters. I reached into my pocket, where I put the phone Marina gave me, but...it's gone. A tear ran down my face. I hate reality! My imagination made up all those amazing fangirls! Ugh, why do you have to do this to me brain?! I miss the fandom sisters. Someone then came into the room. He looked like he was in his 40s. I then realized he was the janitor. So, awkwardly, I walked out of his cleaning room. I sighed and looked at the clock. Surprisingly, it's only been ten minutes. So, I go to my next class...still a bit sad. Then, four kids said

"Hey, Jerome. You want to do quidditch tonight?" I looked up when I heard the word 'quidditch'. The four kids were all girls...they looked like Sara, Ally, Erin, and Larissa.

"Um...sure."

"We heard you've been in hard times. We think you're a fanboy...is that correct?" With a huge smile, I said

"Yes. Yes, I am a proud fanboy...and I ain't afraid to show it!" Five other girls looked at me and they all looked like Gillian, Chloe, Marina, Amanda, and Kalise. I felt like I was in fandom heaven. In the end, the ten girls became my best of friends, and I don't care if that's weird. I will always love Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Legolas, Italy, Olaf, Toothless, Sherlock, Niall, and more. I'm a fanboy and I don't care if anybody judges.

The End


End file.
